


safe & sound

by georgiehensley



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Anxiety Attacks, Family Feels, Gen, Identity Reveal, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 12:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20706032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: rosa hasn't seen the kids in hours and she's growing worried by the minute. victor tries to comfort her and there's a surprise visit from a new team of superheroes.





	safe & sound

**Author's Note:**

> basically the "shazamily returns home" scene we were robbed of in the movie. not that i know if one even exists, but it kinda bothers me that victor & rosa come home to an empty house after searching for billy and we never actually see when they reunite with the kids. so i finally wrote a thing about that. 
> 
> with bonus identity reveal bc rosa and victor have to find out their kids are superheroes sooner rather than later, right?

"what if we never see them again?" rosa asked, pacing back and forth in the living room. it'd been an hour since they spoke to the police. they promised to look for the kids until a new report came through of an incident at the carnival, something involving a bunch of monsters. while rosa wanted to figure it was an elaborate prank, the police took it seriously and ran off, saying they'd conduct their search  _ after _ the carnival situation was taken care of. they hadn't called since.

now rosa was left to her own devices, struggling to keep her anxiety in check as her mind raced with thoughts of what could have happened to the kids. it was bad enough watching billy run away that afternoon, but to lose  _ all _ of her kids? rosa was almost on the verge of panicking.

"what if the police were right?" she asked now, coming to a sudden stop in her pacing. "what if there are monsters at the carnival and what if  _ that's  _ where the kids are and they're hurt or  _ worse _ \--"

"rosa," victor said, standing up from where he had sat on the couch. he placed his hands on rosa's shoulders. when she met his gaze, he took an exaggerated deep breath, and rosa copied him. "they're fine, i promise. i bet they'll walk right through the front door in the next five minutes."

suddenly, they heard a noise in the backyard - a loud thump as if something fell or there were an earthquake, but it wasn't strong enough to make the ground shake. rosa and victor looked at each other before rushing to the back door.

victor pulled it open… and six brightly colored superheroes stood in their backyard, all with glowing lightning bolts on their chests. 

rosa and victor stared at them.

the six of them stared back.

rosa recognized the man in the middle, dressed in red; he had appeared on the news several times for his viral power test videos. he didn't have an official name yet, though; everyone seemed to call him something different. sir zaps-a-lot. captain sparklefingers. the big red cheese.

and here he was, an internet celebrity, standing in her and victor's backyard with five of his superhero friends.

he looked afraid, and almost guilty. 

"rosa," he said. his voice cracked. rosa wondered how he knew her name. maybe he could read minds-- "i'm so sorry. it's all my fault."

"i don't…" rosa started to say. she shook her head. 

the hero must have sensed her confusion, because before she could say anything else, he spoke again. "oh, yeah, right. guys, you know what to say this time, right? on three. one. two. three."

" ** _shazam!_ ** "

a bolt of lightning struck down from the cloudless sky. dust filled the air, momentarily blinding victor and rosa. they coughed and fanned the air in an attempt to clear it. when the dust settled, the heroes were gone - and in their place stood pedro, eugene, freddy, billy, mary, and darla. 

"you're okay," rosa said. her eyes welled up with tears as she felt a weight being lifted off of her shoulders. "but, what… what was  _ that _ ? was that  _ you _ ?--"

"we'll explain everything," mary spoke up.

"so, can we come inside?" billy asked.

"yes, yes, of course," rosa said. she and victor stepped aside so the kids could head inside. as they passed, rosa touched each of them on the shoulder or head as a reminder that this was real, that the kids were fine and she wasn't dreaming.

"who wants hot chocolate?" victor called out to them as they took off their coats and headed towards the living room.

"me!" a chorus of voices replied back. 

rosa smiled and shook her head in disbelief. victor wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close, kissing her on the temple.

"see? i told you they'd come back."


End file.
